Les jumeaux de l'ombre
by MissCissyJedusor
Summary: Harry Potter à un jumeau Sasha Potter, leur parent sont morts le 31 octobre 1981, Dumbledore dépose les bambins devant le quatre Privets Drive, les Dursley décident d'abandonner les jumeaux. La personne qui va les prendre sous son aile s'appelle Kylian Darkowich s'appelant en réalité Leif seigneur du royaume des Ombres autrement dit des esprits.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir :) Voici ma 2e histoire Les jumeaux de l'Ombre .**

**Cette fois-ci je l'écris seule, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire. J'essayerais de poster régulièrement.**

**Bien sûr, tout appartient à notre chère Joanne Kathleen Rowling, la merveilleuse créatrice de la saga Harry Potter et les Ombres, les esprits et les doppler appartiennent à Kairi Sorano. Seul ce que j'ai ajouté et changé m'appartient.**

**Dans ce chapitre : -la mort des Potter et de voldy**

** -l'abandon des jumeaux**

** -les ombres**

** -nouvelle famille, nouveau royaume**

**Je laisse maintenant place au prologue de cette fabuleuse aventure (de mon point de vue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi XD ).**

* * *

**Les jumeaux de l'Ombre**

**Prologue : Où comment Dumbledore commet une grave erreur !**

**Le 31 Juillet 1980, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste vit naître Harry Gabriel Potter et Sacha Nathan Potter deux minuscule et magnifique jumeaux. La petite famille vécue heureuse malgré la menace que représentait le seigneur des ténèbres pendant plus d'une année cachée grâce au fidélitas un sortilège permettant de se cacher aux yeux de tous, le secret est gardé parce que l'on appel un gardien du secret qui n'est autre que Peter tant que celui-ci ne révèle rien personne ne pouvait les trouver. **

**Malheureusement le 31 Octobre 1981, alors que les Potter se trouvait dans leur salon avec leurs enfants, Lord Voldemort arriva chez eux, car Quedever le gardien du secret trahit Lily et James et révéla au seigneur des ténèbres la cachette des Potter, il se rendit donc à Godric's Hollow en fin de soirée, James et Lily perdirent la vie en ce soir tragique, ils moururent après avoir tout fait pour protéger leurs enfants.**

**Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore fut mis au courant il se précipita chez les Potter et trouva les deux enfants qu'il emmena avec lui. Malgré les supplications de Remus Lupin il n'eut pas le droit de prendre en charge les jumeaux étant un loup-garou, Sirius Black, lui se fit emprisonner à tort à Askaban sans procès. Albus décida qu'il valait mieux déposer les petits devant le numéro quatre Privets Drive Little Surrey chez Pétunia Dursley né Evans, grande sœur de Lily Potter né Evans. Dumbledore laissa à leur intention une lettre leur expliquant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait tué Lily la petite sœur de Pétunia ainsi que son mari, il disait aussi dans la lettre que les jumeaux ont survécus tous les deux à la mort, mais qu'ils ne devaient pas le savoir et qu'il fallait que les jumeaux grandissent à l'écart du monde magique pour leur sécurité et pour le bien du monde magique, car si les petits venaient à grandir dans une famille sorcière, leur famille d'accueil serait en danger par le fait qu'ils auraient la garde des enfants et que donc les mangemorts (partisans du seigneur des ténèbres). Et que bien sur ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient des deux enfants du moment que lorsque les deux enfants auraient 11 ans qu'il puisse avoir deux armes, deux joujoux, car d'après lui avoir deux armes pour le prix d'une c'est mieux que d'en avoir qu'une seule.**

**C'est ainsi que Harry et Sasha Potter se retrouvèrent chez Pétunia Dursley né Evans et son mari Vernon Dursley ainsi que leur fils Dudley Dursley qui avait deux ans. Lorsque Pétunia et Vernon trouvèrent les jumeaux sur le pas de leur porte, ils virent rouge pour eux il était inacceptable que de pareils monstre viennent vivre sous leur toit. C'est alors que Vernon Dursley prit sa voiture le soir venu, emporta les jumeaux avec lui et les abandonna dans les bas quartiers de Londres.**

* * *

**Quelques parts dans une forêt près d'un château dans un monde parallèle à celui des Hommes se trouvait un homme, dans le monde magique il est connu sous le nom de Kylian Darkowich un « sorcier », en réalité il vivait dans un autre univers par delà les monts et les rivières, se trouvait un monde parallèle à celui des Hommes ont y trouver toutes sortes de créatures magiques et non-magiques des vampires, des loups, des loups-garous, des démons, des elfes noirs, des sombrals,..., chaque peuple avaient son habitat principal dans ce monde, le royaume principal n'était autre que celui des ombres autrement dit des esprits. Le seigneur de ce monde était cet « homme » qui s'appelait Leif et il était une ombre, le roi des ombres.**

**Les ombres ne sont pas des hommes ce sont des esprits utilisant un doppler, une petite poupée noire en mousse faisant peur le visage de celle-ci est composé d'un gros oeil rond qui peut se transformer en croissant de lune inversé, un oeil tout petit et une bouche qui sourit cruellement avec des fils qui relient les deux côtés de la bouche. Les dopplers servent à avoir une ombre pour se faire passer pour un humain ordinaire, un jour, alors que Leif était dans le monde des Hommes il se fit mordre par un vampire qui pensait faire de lui son repas sauf que rien ne ce passa comme le vampire l'avait prévu, car Leif au lieu de mourir comme n'importe quel humain serait mort après avoir été mordu il se transforma partiellement en vampire il gagna certains avantages et caractéristiques propres aux vampires. **

**Depuis ce jour Leif est un ombre-vampire et étant le seigneur des ombres cela représentait un sacré avantage pour lui. De ce fait son pouvoir s'étendit en plus d'être seigneur du royaume des ombres il était le roi des vampires, des loups, de toutes les créatures du monde des ténèbres. Il était très apprécié dans son monde, mais très respecté, car il dirigeait les ténèbres avec une main de fer et lorsqu'il le fallait il faisait punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas leur loi ou qui commettait une grave faute qui aurait pu mettre leur monde en danger.**

**Cette histoire était connue chez les sorciers, mais il n'y croyait pas pour eux il ne s'agissait que d'une légende bien qu'une partie de la population sorcière y croyait un peu, mais pour une légende elle était terrifiante. Celle-ci racontait qu'au delà du monde par delà les monts et les rivières se trouvait un royaume parallèle au monde des Hommes, il était dit qu'on pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques et terrifiantes tels que des loups, loups-garous, des vampires, des esprits, des démons, des elfes noirs,... l'habitat le plus importants de chaque race s'y retrouvait, mais que le royaume principal n'était autre que celui ou vivait les esprits, que toutes les créatures obéissaient aux Seigneur du royaume des Ombres, Leif un ombre mais aussi un vampire, il était dit que ce roi était la terreur, la peur, la mélificience même.**

* * *

**C'est ainsi que le soir du 1er Novembre 1981, alors que Leif se promener dans les quartiers malfamés de Londres sous sa forme d'humain ordinaire qu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfants en bas âges. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et découvrit avec stupeur deux bambins qui devaient avoir moins de deux ans. Quelque chose près des enfants l'interpella, il s'agissait d'une lettre, il l'a ramassa et lu son contenu c'est comme ça qu'il découvrit que les petits étaient des jumeaux venant d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur, leur nom respéctif, que leur parent étaient morts, qu'ils avaient survécu au sortilège de la mort, qu'un certain Albus Dumbledore directeur d'une école de magie chef de la lumière voulait faire des jumeaux des armes pour abattre le seigneur des ténèbres Lord Voldemort, qu'ils avaient été abandonnés par la famille qui aurait dû les accueillir. **

**Leif se décida rapidement d'adopter les petits pour qu'ils deviennent prince du royaume des Ombres il allait élever les petits et les aimer. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Dumbledore qui lui ne le voyait que comme Kylian Darkowich un politicien d'origine russe, il détestait Kylian qui avait le don de contrecarrer ses plans cette haine été réciproque et avait amplifié depuis que Albus avait ordonné l'exécution de sa femme Lucinda, sans savoir qu'il avait en réalité affaire à Leif le roi du monde des Ombres.**

** Après avoir pris les bambins dans ses bras, il les emmena avec lui dans son monde. Pour le faire il transplana dans une vieille forêt, la forêt de Brocéliande en France en Bretagne sur la crête du Val sans retour se trouvait une formation de schistes présentant une curieuse anfractuosité, surnommée le siège de Merlin près de cet endroit se trouvait le Miroir aux fées c'est à cet endroit précis que seul les créatures de l'autre monde pouvaient passer par ce passage menant au royaume des Ombres. Une fois le passage passé le décors changea brusquement, il ne s'agissait plus d'un paysage commun, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt des loups un bel endroit, les arbres étaient hauts et splendides couleur verte feuille que l'on ne pouvait distinguer correctement à cause de la noirceur de la nuit, il avait des clairières ou se regroupaient les différentes meutes de loups ils n'étaient pas des loups ordinaires, ils étaient des sorciers ayant été mordu par un loup-garou, mais qui avaient réussi à forcer leur transformation faisant de leur loup un animagi, il y avait aussi des rivières çà et là, traversant la forêt. **

**Leif passa sur un chemin coupant la forêt en deux parties pour rejoindre son royaume là ou vivaient toutes les ombres, il se dirigea plus précisément vers son château plus grand que Poudlard et plus spectaculaire, il se trouvait perché sur le flan d'une montagne entouré d'une étendue d'eau, un chemin menait de la grande clairière où on pouvait trouver les manoirs des vampires ça et là dans la clairière jusqu'au plateau sur la montagne. Une fois le chemin passé il restait encore à traverser un parc immense entourant le château, composé de piscines, de jardins de fleurs, de fontaines, de petites étendues d'eaux... . **

**Il entra dans le château avec les deux bambins dans les bras monta à l'étage privé du seigneur et des héritiers s'il y en avait. Avec la mort de sa femme Lucinda, elle n'avait pas pu lui donner des héritiers à Leif, celui-ci installa les jumeaux dans la suite des appartements privés du prince héritier du monde des Ombres. Il déposa les enfants dans deux berceaux côte à côte et procéda à l'adoption, il entailla les petites menottes des bambins avant de faire de même avec sa main et mélangea son sang avec ceux des petits, il les adopta par le sang et par la magie faisant des enfants des ombres-vampires comme leur père. Il regarda quelques instants ses nouveaux enfants. Il décida de changer un peu le nom des enfants, Harry Gabriel Potter devint Gabriel Darkowich et Sasha Nathan Potter devint Nathan Darkowich. Il partit rejoindre ses appartements sachant que la transformation prendrait le reste de la nuit.**

* * *

**Le prologue est fini, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas:)**

**Une petite review please .**

**Rendez-vous au chapitre premier de cette histoire ^^.**


End file.
